Normal items of furniture possess structures, frames or the like, composed of individual elements which are then connected together to form parts or the entire structure by the use of glues, adhesives, screws, nails or the like adapted for connecting the elements in a rigid manner so as to exert the support or load-bearing action for which the furniture item is intended.
The necessity, in known articles of furniture, of using such connecting means, in particular glues or the like, obliges the fabrication to have appropriate equipment, suitable rooms and the like, with appreciable cost and the use of considerable labor.
Furthermore, furniture articles constructed in this manner require considerable space for storage and transportation due to the appreciable bulk, which is largely void volume.